Wally's Bad Day
by Royale86
Summary: Wally might have bitten off more than he can chew, literally! He better win this bet because he and Robin's dignity are at stake! Hope you enjoy, R&R please. I know I haven't finished my first fic, but I just had to write this fic soooo bad
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's another fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy! Check out my first fanfic "She Won't Say" to find out who Warfare and Haywire are...okay, on with the story

Chapter 1: Big Mistake

"Recognized, Kid Flash, B03" said the computer at Mount Justice as Wally West appeared from the zeta tube. "Hey Wally!" said M'gann as she flew past him in a hurry. "Hey beautiful, what's the rush?". "My cookies are burning...again!", Wally ran to the kitchen to help out with her cookies. "Oh no, they're burnt to a crisp". "What's wrong!? I smelt smoke! Is there a fire?! Duck and roll! Duck. And. Roll!" yelled Robin as he burst into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher in hand, "Take it easy Rob, Megan just burnt some cookies" explained Wally, "Again? That's like the fifteenth time. And honestly, I don't think it's good for Red Tornado's super hero image if he's constantly seen buying eggs and flour from the grocery store."," She'll get better at it, besides, it's not like you guys can do a better job at baking cookies."said Artemis as she entered the room. "Oh yeah? Wanna make a bet on that?" said Wally, feeling threatened by Artemis' challenge. "This is a bad idea, a very bad idea"complained Robin. "I bet that me and my pal Robin..." " Hey! Don't drag me into this!" "Can bake 50 awesome tasting cookies in 1hour...no 30 minutes". " K-F are you crazy!". "Agreed, and if you lose?" asked Artemis, "We carry out the next mission in our under wear", "What!?". Robin could not believe what he was hearing. "But in the likely event that we do win, you have to tell Superman, Batman and the Flash that you prefer to wear a pink ballet tutu on your missions". "It's a deal, the clock starts now!". Then Artemis left the kitchen with Megan floating behind her laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes.

"What a fine mess you've gotten us into K-F", "It's not so bad, you know, compared to what happened to us when we went on that mission in...", "Shut up! No need to remind me about what happened. I still get nightmares from what that gorilla did". "Yeah me too". " So how do we get out of this mess?"asked Robin starting to lose his patience. "We're baking cookies! No big deal", "It IS a big deal because we DONT know how to make cookies!". "Jeez, we'll just use our powers and gadgets and stuff...no need to get frustrated", "Well maybe I'd be more trated if you didn't make a bet that gave us only THIRTY MINUTES to bake FIFTY COOKIES"yelled Robin. "So what if we don't bake the cookies in thirty minutes, nothing bad is gonna happen"said Wally with a calm face that made Robin want to throw a birdarang at him. "Were you not listening to a word you were saying?! We are doing the next mission in our underwear!". Wally's smile fell off his face as he realized what was going on. "So what do you have to say for yourself, K-F?", "Why do I do this to myself?!"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next ones coming up soon and will feature Warfare and Haywire. R&R please. Royale86 out


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Royale86 here. I couldn't wait to start chapter 2 of this fanfic. So here's the new chapter,also, as I promised, Warfare and Haywire will be making an appearance here. So read and review please...enjoy**

Chapter 2: It's Cookie Time!

"All right K-F, if we wanna win this bet and keep the girls from seeing our tidy whities during the next mission, we've gotta bake some cookies." said Robin. "There's no point! You said it yourself Rob! We don't know how to bake!" argued Wally. "That's why we're getting some help", "From who?" "From us". Wally turned around and found Super boy standing in the doorway putting an apron on with a large "S" on it. Conner walked into the kitchen tieing the apron around his waist, while the newcomers Dylan Thompson aka Haywire and Kevin Smith aka Warfare followed him in. "Dude, you look totally stupid in that apron" said Dylan and Kevin couldn't help but laugh at Conner, but the laughter stopped as soon as they noticed Conner giving them dirty looks.

"Okay, so let's get to some baking...Super boy, take off the apron, I can't concentrate with you looking so damn girly" said Robin in disgust. "Ooooh kaaaay..." said a disappointed Super boy. "So what do we know about baking cookies?" asked Kid Flash as if they were on a mission, "Kevin? Any ideas?", "Dude, I'm a military weapon experiment designed for killing...what do you think I know about baking cookies?", "Hey, don't hate a guy for asking". Conner interrupted, "I know that when Megan bakes, well tries to bake, first she gets some flour and puts in a mixing bowl". As Conner narrated the procedure, Wally used his speed to grab the items. He gave the bowl to Kevin who washed it and handed it to Dylan. "How much flour are we gonna need for baking fifty cookies" asked Robin as he held a sack of flour. "Fifty cookies?! Who the deuce needs fifty cookies?!" asked Kevin in his British accent. "Hey! Are you British?" asked Wally. "Dude! Wally just called you British!" said Dylan, "Bloody hell! I'll strangle his bloody neck and slice his bloody face in half!" yelled Kevin. At this point, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kevin like he was a mad man. "What? I don't like being called British" said Kevin in a calm voice. "Okay then...Robin, use all the flour we've got" suggested Wally, "All right then". As Robin poured the flour into the bowl, Dylan noticed that even though flour was being poured into the bowl, he saw no flour in the bowl. He moved the bowl aside and found the missing flour on the floor. "Wally, you idiot! You picked a colander! Not a bowl" yelled Dylan. "What's the difference?" asked Wally, "One has holes, while the other doesn't! It's so obvious that even Super boy know the difference!", "Yeah! Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" asked an offended Conner, "Don't yell at me! It's my first time here, if you don't want to help, then you can just leave" said Wally as he flicked flour in Dylan's face, "Big mistake Wally!" then Dylan threw a handful of flour in Wally's face. In a few seconds, the boys had engaged themselves in a flour fight. Suddenly, Artemis comes into the kitchen, sees the boys covered in flour and says,"Priceless...you guys have like fifteen minutes remaining so have fun"

After Artemis left, the boys decided to get to work. "Super boy, any other suggestions?" asked Robin, "I've got nothing else. Normally, I just go sit down and watch tv" replied Conner, "Yeah, with the tv off" whispered Wally to Kevin and they laughed silently. "I heard that" said Conner. "I know that eggs and sugar and milk are supposed to be added, right?" asked Dylan, "Okay, I think we'll need some water too, Kevin, get the stuff we need" commanded Robin. "Ten minutes!"yelled Artemis, "Quickly! Move, move, move!" yelled Dylan, "This brings back so many training memories back at the military base" said Kevin, "Really Kevin? You wanna pick now to go down memory lane?". "Okay, thanks to Wally's speed, the batter is now ready. Kevin, fire up the oven", "No prob, Rob, hey that rhymes!", "Focus!" yelled Robin. "All right". But as Kevin turned on the oven, a fuse blew and the oven was powerless, "five minutes!". "Great, now there's no power for the oven to work!"complained Wally and he sat on the floor. "Wait! Dylan! You can power the oven with your, well, power!" said Kevin. "Your right! Okay, put all the cookies in the oven, I'm using full power!", "Full power!? This oven is dead for sure!" screamed Conner hysterically. #DING# #BOOM#! The oven exploded and cookies rained down everywhere. Suddenly, Captain Marvel bursts in, "I heard an explosion! Is anyone hurt?! Duck and roll! Duck. And. Ro...", "We're making cookies!" yelled Wally. "All right Baywatch, times up, where are the cookies?" Artemis walked into the kitchen and met the boys standing in with cookies all over the floor.

Afterwards, the gang sat down on the couch eating cookies. "Not bad Wally" commented M'gann, "Yeah Baywatch, these cookies ain't so bad" added Artemis, "I know, thanks to the guys" said Wally. "How did Wally get you guys to help anyway?" asked M'gann, "Oh, Robin is paying us" replied Kevin, " Yeah, here's the ten bucks I owe you each". "Ten? We agreed on twenty!" protested Conner. "Don't push your luck".

**Okay, I'm done with the fanfic, time to work on "She Won't Say"...Ironic thing is that I finished my second fanfic before the first...weird huh?...well, read and review. Royale86 is out **


End file.
